Guess The Adventure
by aleprbla
Summary: What if you had the power to control their lives? The story is ours, but the plot is yours. The House of Anubis try to stop evil, once again. Rules Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Guess The Adventure**

**Now, I know I should be writing for the story 'The Town', but I decided to, in between, make a different type of story...**  
><strong>I got the idea from a book series I read. (And no, I didn't read the whole series.)<strong>

**(Yes! I know this is illegal! But please! Please, please, please! This is based on real fiction books (the guess the adventure thing) and I really don't want to be reported! So please don't do it! I'm a good author!)**

**I'm going to give you a chapter, then I'm going to give you two options, two events that the characters would/should do next.**

**For example: Me and my mom went to the grocery store to buy eggs, but we didn't know where to begin!**  
><strong>Should we go:<strong>  
><strong>a) First Hallway?<strong>  
><strong>b) Last Hallway?<strong>

**And so on, but the chapters wouldn't be as crappy as the example above. (And remember, one option is a good option and the other one, not so much.)**

**I give you two options (maybe more, in super complicated places) a the end of the chapter, and you guys review to me the option you want the characters to follow.**  
><strong>The option with more reviews is the one I write for, if there is a tie, I'll wait for another review to balance it up.<strong>

**And those are the rules. It's rated T for my added possible language. And the options. Also this might be a really short story.**

**So here the story starts!**

They were excited. All year long.

They didn't want to admit it, it was yet so confusing how could they love and hate eachother.

Love. Love love love. That's just something the Anubis kids can't experience. But they did.

Nina just arrived to the House of Anubis, after two long months, and she is the last one there.

Someone knocks on her door.

"Come in." Nina said standing up from her bed.

"Hey." Fabian said to her, giving a sweet smile.

"Oh my gosh! Fabian!" Nina exclaimed back, throwing her arms around him.

"I'm so happy to be here again! I never tought I would hear those word come from _my_ mouth..." Nina said cocking her head sideways.

"I'm happy that you're happy!" Fabian replied.

"I'm happy that you're happy that I'm happy!" Nina hugged him again.

A couple of 'aww's came from the closet.

The couple looked at the closed door.

"Okay, Amber, who else you got in there?" said Fabian, in an obvious voice.

"Okay you caught us." Amber said while peering her head aside, Mara's head peering under Amber.

Nina smiled, she was happy she was back.

"Hey! Why don't we invite everyone from the house, and we can get dinner, or coffee. You decide." Amber suggested.

"Um, sure! Why not!" Nina said in a cheery voice.

Meanwhile, Fabian snuck a quick cheeck-kiss and slided through the door, leaving the girls alone to their squealing and talking.

He went into his room, downstairs, just to be tackled into his bed by Mick.

"Hey Fabian, so? How is Nina?" his roommate said in a sing-song voice.

"She's fine-"

"Great." Mick left without another word.

Fabian decided to read something meanwhile the girls decided where to go that night.

Meanwhile, in Alfie and Jerome's room, the boys were deciding what to do for the rest of the afternoon.

"We could prank someone?" Alfie quickly suggested.

"No. I don't feel like it." Jerome said organizing his bags.

"What? You always feel like it." Alfie said in an obvious voice.

Jerome just glared at him. Just with a glance he forcefully ment 'Just leave it alone...'.

Alfie gave the 'okay...' nod.

"You want to chase after girls?" Alfie said already giving up.

"Nope."

"Aww! Come on! What is bothering you? You can tell me." Alfie assured.

"Fine." his roommate said, sighing.

He took a small note from his pocket and unfolded it. It was bleach white, but had red stains on it.

_Blood._

Alfie took the note and read it.

-You Are Next-

"Well, this is scary." he said dropping the note.

"Exactly. I don't feel like doing anything if someone is trying to kill me."

"Dude! You have to go to hiding! Go to Russia! Change your name! Do something." he exclaimed taking his best friends shoulders.

"But who would want to kill me?" Jerome asked.

"A lot of people. Around campus. Trust me, I go to the boy's bathroom everyday and read the dirty messages." his friend stated.

"Alfie, I don't think it's a student." he looked scared now.

It was clear. _Rufus Zeno_ was looking for revenge. Sweet, bloody-filled revenge.

"GUYS! Guys, guys, guys!" Amber exclaimed, bursting though the door.

"Hi guys!" she said jumping up and down.

"Oh, hi!" "Hey." the guys greeted her.

"We're going all out to eat tonight, so get ready, we're leaving in two hours."

"Amber, it doesn't take two hours for boys to get ready, unlike girls." Jerome stated.

"You are really insulting you know? And that's why, you don't have a girlfriend." Amber joked, taking Alfie's elbow and exciting the room.

He just stood there, thinking what was he going to do.

About two hours later, the nine kids were down at the common room.

"Okay so where are we going?" Patricia asked.

"Yes, I'm starving!" Joy said.

"We don't know, I asked Nina to decide." Amber said.

"Yes, but she was talking so much about Fabi-" Nina covered Mara's mouth.

The students chuckled at this. Fabian just blushed.

"Well I guess we are going to:

**a) A Coffee Shop"**

or

**b) A Restaurant"**

You decide.


	2. GTASecond Chapter

_GTA:Second Chapter_

_"Let's go to a restaurant!" Nina finally concluded the conversation._

Everyone nodded in agreement and went to call the cab.

After the cab got there, the Anubis House finally arrived at the restaurant at the nearby town, and they entered the big restaurant in one of the streets.

After they sat down and ordered, they began to talk.

Nina and Fabian were talking with Mara and Mick about something...maybe being a couple? Hard to tell.

Amber was eaves dropping on Patricia and Joy's conversation. She heard something about 'stealing phones'.

And finally, Jerome and Alfie were talked at the end of the table away from others.

"Are you _really_ sure it was him who wrote the paper?" Alfie asked his best friend.

"Yes! I'm sure. I don't think anybody from school who dispises me would have the guts to tell me." Jerome whispered back.

"Well, I ask you again, what are you going to d-..."

_BANG BANG BANG_

The students couldn't believe their ears and eyes.

The three gunshots were directed to the roof. And the man holding the gun was unmissable.

_R_ufus. _Z_eno.

He lowered the gun from the air and aimed it at the group of students.

"Oh, crap...RUN!" was all Nina could say.

They all made a start for the door, and reached it sucessfully. They ran and ran until they reached the woods. They've lost him.

"Okay I think we've lost him." Nina concluded.

"Does anyone feel poorly?" Fabian asked from the ground where he was sitting, holding his arm.

The House finally saw his hurt arm. Rufus sucessesfully shot him.

"OMG! FABIAN! YOUR ARM!" Nina screamed as she ran to him.

"I'll be fine. No worries." he said, but he was fallin backwards slowly.

"What should we do Nina?" Amber asked away.

That was a trick question. If they brought him to the town's helper, in the corner of the place where Rufus can't see them, the shopskeeper can help Fabian, but then again, he's not that trustable. He has voodoo dolls, cards, maps everywhere. The other option was the hospital. But that was far away, and besides the fact that Fabian might not make it, Rufus might see them and chase them again.

Amber continued.

"Should we go to...

**a) The Town's Helper?"**

or

**b)The Hospital?"**

You decide.


End file.
